DxD: Dragon Slayers
by ApathyZero
Summary: Issei and Katashi are Dragon Slayers, born from the blood of the infamous war clan "Hyoudou", how will they fare against their future enemies, and what will happen later on when they unintentionally become Devils? (May contain Fairy Tail elements) Please give reviews! I need them so I can improve the story! OOC!Issei OC!Katashi - Will follow canon plot slightly.
1. Very Short Prologue :P

This is my second fanfiction - will contain Fairy Tail elements.

Note: This chapter will be VERY short - I only intended for this to be a tiny prologue based on the average day inside a Hyoudou house.

The other chapters will be at least four times as much as this, and you have my word.

* * *

"Issei! Get up!" a seventeen-year old boy said, calling Issei on request from his parents.

"Uuuuuuu... wonderful oppai..." the half-awake boy groaned, confessing his love for breasts.

"Why do I even bother anymore?" the former boy replied, facepalming himself after getting into Issei's room to see him with the widest, most lecherous grin on his face that no pervert could ever match. Issei was a pervert, but no ordinary pervert, you see. Issei was known for being the most perverted person in his entire school, just before Matsuda and Motohama, who are his perverted buddies. Together they form the "Perverted Trio".

"I have to use *that* again..." he continued, cursing at his parents for giving him this role.

"Issei! Get up before I burn your secret stash!"

" **NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY STASH, DEMON! MY WONDERFUL MAGAZINES AND I SHALL DIE TOGETHER!** " Issei quickly sprung out of his bed, grabbing all of his magazines while foaming from his mouth in the corner of the room.

"Calm down, bro. Kaa-san and tou-san asked me to wake you up.. for the six-hundredth time already." the younger boy said, his name was Katashi Hyoudou, the son of Carla Hyoudou and Takeshi Hyoudou. His older brother was Issei Hyoudou, who was a perverted hormone-ridden seventeen-year-old boy.

Both of them were not exactly normal either - they were Dragon Slayers. They belonged to the infamous Japanese Dragon-slaying clan "Hyoudou", and were experienced users in their primal elements. Takeshi controlled fire, Carla controlled ice, Issei controlled water, and Katashi controlled lightning. Here they were, the perfect family: A perverted boy, a pure boy, a fierce warrior-dad, and a loving mother (insert sarcasm here).

"Damn you, Katashi. Don't joke around with me like that! You know how dear my magazines are to me!" Issei yelled, while swirling his mouth out with water and then letting it flow back into his water-body.

"We have to do our training. Eventually we shall be the ones to carry on the legacy of the Hyoudou clan. Thus we must train everyday until we get strong, you know that, right big bro?" Katashi said.

"Fine."

"Well then. Catch me if you can!" Katashi said, using his lightning body to speed round the house.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Eat my dust, big bro!"

"How about you eat my water, little one!"

"How about both of you eat my ice." Carla said, generating a thick block of ice which Katashi and Issei both ran into.

"Ywesh, kwaa-shan..." the two brothers said, trying desperately to fix their now deformed faces. Issei looked like an irregular elephant, while Katashi looked like a broken whale.

"Hey, Issei... You look like an elephant on crack! Haaaaa! +1"

"OI! At least I don't look like a messed up whale!"

"Why you little!"

"... elephant face!"

"... deformed whale!"

"Kids are always lively. I remember when we were like this, Carla." Takeshi said, walking downstairs from all of the rumbling noise, easily shaking the house from its reinforced (underground) steel pillars.

"I still won't forgive you for burning my ice sculpture..."

"And I won't forgive you for freezing me with ice."

"I'll freeze you again if you don't shut up!"

"And I'll burn you once more if you do that!"

"Takeshi! I will murder you!"

"That depends if you even can!"

"Okay! That's it! Take my pillar of ice!"

"Fine! Take my scorching hot fire!"

Issei and Katashi were just looking at the show, their parents' firepower was impressive, and this was just playfighting.  
Both of them imagined what it would be like if they were serious.

Not wanting to see that, Issei and Katashi converted into their elemental forms and ran away together at the fastest speed possible for a human being.  
And as they turned around, they could already feel chills and see smoke arising from the house.

Yep. This was definitely the perfect family...

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 1

Yo! ApathyZero back here again.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Very sorry for late upload!  
I kinda made my promise though, this is around 3.5x as long as the previous chapter.

* * *

"Oi. Katashi! Remind me why we have to go to school again!" Issei yelled, putting on his velcrow-strapped school shoes.

"Don't shout, idiot, you'll wake kaa-san and tou-san up. Anyways, we have to go due to education needs." Katashi replied, combing his blonde hair downwards while making sure he had his basic equipment.

"I'm guessing that our parents have arranged to enroll us with the school council already." he continued, finally making sure that he looked his best for school.

"Why do you have to dress so smart, bishounen of a brother?" Issei said, noting down what Katashi had said, while still managing to insult him at the same time.

"Big brother, don't call me that please." Katashi asked, walking next to Issei while fluffing his hair downwards, which made Issei hiss at Katashi and put his hair back the way it was.

"Who's the bishounen now, big bro?" he quipped, earning a glare filled with hate from the older Hyoudou.

"H-huh!? It's not that I am a bishounen! I just want to at least get a girlfriend!" he instantly replied with a flustered manner, trying to save himself.

'Please buy it! Please buy it! PLEASE BUY IT!' Issei mentally screamed. (A/N: This is from "Pawn", I loved the way he used this.)

"Yeah right. As if that's going to happen. You are lazy, you argue over the tiniest things, and finally, you are a huge pervert. No girl, and I mean no girl in the current observable universe, would be interested in a lazy pervert who can't shut his mouth from time to time." Katashi replied.

'Thank you God! Gotta owe you for that save though!' Issei thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Shut up will ya! I'm not that much of a pervert!" he continued, only saying this out loud.

"Okay, and this is coming from a boy who has a secret stash - not a collection, but a secret stash of porno magazines, and will fight to his death just to keep them." Katashi sighed, walking out of the house down the path to their school.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Issei said, running after him.

"Hey, you ditcher! You ditched me!" Issei yelled, which caused Katashi to pull out his iPod, plug in his earbuds, and listen to music on full blast. Not noticing Issei's rambling about several different topics (mainly oppai).

'Too noisy.' he thought, trying to turn the iPod up, which failed since it was already on full blast - this showed how loud Issei was being.

"Issei-niisan, please try and refrain from yelling. My ears are not used to this intensity of sound." Katashi said at an undefined sound volume, he couldn't hear himself think let alone talk. Noticing the sudden decrease in volume, he turned the volume down on his iPod so that he could still here the outside, though could also hear music at the same time.

"Oi, Katashi. How do you even know where we're going?" Issei asked, to which Katashi gave a simple reply.

"When tou-san showed us, I took the honour of placing a couple of binding seals on the building. Though I do believe there are more.. able things there due to feedback from the seals." Katashi said, narrowing his eyes when he mentioned the possible presence of supernatural beings in the school.

"You think there are non-humans there?" Issei asked, curious as to what Katashi called them.

"We'll see if they are there. I'll mask my presence for as long as I can, you should do the same." Katashi replied, asking Issei to mask his presence to avoid direct confrontation with supernatural beings.

"Fine." Issei replied as the two were covered in a pure white aura for a fraction of a second. This was senjutsu in it's most visible form, due to their race being human, they only had so much talent with senjutsu - being able to cover their aura to most beings (except Nekomatas and Gods) for around two weeks (excluding rest).

"However, there are still two species that will be able to detect our true nature as Dragon Slayers. You know what those two races are, right?" Issei asked, Katashi nodded and replied with "Gods and Nekomatas", earning a nod from the former Hyoudou.

"Anyway, let's get back to school. We might be late for our first day." Katashi continued, earning another nod from Issei.

"What's the name of the academy again?" Issei asked.

"Kuoh Academy, why?" Katashi replied, packing his iPod away.

"Just a bit curious, that's all." he said, observing the school in all of its glory.

He and Katashi were about four-hundred-meters away from the huge academy, it had two blocks - one known as the New School Building, and the other as the Old School Building. The former had three floors to house the students with a secret room on the bottom floor where the Student Council base was located. The latter had one floor and it covered the entire building, it had a Victorian-style design to it and looked very old-fashioned.

As they got onto the school campus, they were immediately greeted with loads of whispers and stares - most of which were either curious and newfound-love from the girls, or hate-filled glares with killing intent clearly included in that hate.

Due to their Dragon Slaying magic, they had the molecular body structure of a Dragon, meaning that they had all the abilities of Dragons - this of course included enhanced hearing, so the two blushed a slight red and sweatdropped at the variety of comments.

"Is he new here!? Kyaa! He just looked over at me!~"

"Does he have a girlfriend!?"

"Are they brothers!?"

"DAMNIT! ANOTHER BISHOUNEN! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE US, GOD?!"

"BISHOUNEN LIKE THEM SHOULD JUST DIE!"

"WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER PRINCE OF KUOH!"

As they entered the courtyard, they were met with Souna Shitori, or as we more commonly know, Sona Sitri, the head of the Student Council and heiress to the Sitri clan.  
She noticed that they weren't familiar, so she asked them a few questions.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you need anything?" Katashi asked, bowing slightly, easily getting her flustered - this was very rare, Sona was normally extremely serious. She coughed a tiny bit (obviously covering her mouth in the process), and forcefully made the blush disappear.

"Yes. I am Souna Shitori, or as you might know, the head of the Student Council." she replied, giving both of the boys a handshake before asking them their names.

"My name is Katashi.. Takeda and this is my brother Issei Takeda." Katashi said, whipping up a random lie - he used "Takeda" based on the ancient Japanese samurai clan.

'Please buy it!' Katashi thought, hoping that Sona would not detect his obvious lie.

"Hmm... Named after an infamous samurai clan, I see. Nice to meet you, Issei and Katashi Takeda." Sona said, bowing too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shitori-san." Katashi said, while Issei gave his casual greeting, which earned a clip round the ear from Katashi.  
(A/N: Clip round the ear is 1980s British slang, used to refer to a slap on the back of the head)

"I apologise for my brother... he's a bit of an outcast." he continue, while Issei just glared at him with killing intent, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Anyway, I believe you are here to attend this school right?" Sona asked.

"We have already enrolled, we're actually trying to find our classroom." Katashi replied.

"Ah, what year are you in again?" she asked.

"We're second-year students, why?"

"I shall put you in Class 2-B, that's upstairs and down the hallway. It's the second door on the left." she replied, answering Katashi's question.

With a grateful thank you, the two went upstairs and followed Sona's instructions.  
Once they got there, Katashi knocked on the door and after hearing a "Come in!", they came in.

"Ah, you two are the new students right?" the teacher said, her voice was easily overridden by the exact same type of comments from earlier on; hate comments and love comments. Due to their Dragon Slaying abilities, the two were easily able to pick out the teacher's voice and listen to only that individually. It came as an extra ability towards enhanced hearing: select certain parts of audio and listen to them individually.

"Correct." Issei said, introducing himself first.

"Morning people, I am Issei Takeda, and I am seventeen years old." he said, bowing and walking over to a spare desk.

Then Katashi walked forward, the comments suddenly stopped as he introduced himself.

"Good morning to you all. I am Katashi Takeda, pleased to make your aquaintance." he said as he suddenly flashed a smile. As soon as the smile was made, the class went wild. He too, walked over to a desk. Though he didn't bother to sit by Issei, he chose to sit by the empty desk near Kiba, who was the actual Prince of Kuoh and rival to Katashi in looks.

The two instantly hit it off, the class all went quiet and listened to the two having their conversation. Both of them were flashing their own smiles, and as if the class couldn't get anymore hyper, they did. They were talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, least favourite things to do and other things.

"Okay class, be quiet or you shall all stay after class and miss out on your break!" the teacher yelled causing everybody to shut up.

However, Issei had found two of his own buddies - Matsuda and Motohama were their names. They too had also immediately hit it off, however the topics they chose to talk about were the female bodyparts, specifically the breasts and genitals.

This of course, only received disgust from just about every member in the class. The girls were trying to cover their skirts to make sure that none of them would peep, while the boys just facepalmed.

And this is how the perverted trio formed. Get ready for another eternity in hell.

\- 4 Hours Later

It was currently lunch time, Katashi was sitting down, leaning against a tree in the shade as the sun beat down almost everywhere else on the courtyard.  
During this resting time, he had heard unfamiliar screams which immediately woke him up.  
Running to the audio's source as fast as he could, he heard a new, this time familiar scream that was mumbled in with all of the others.  
'Shit! Issei!' Katashi thought, running as fast as he could to the location.

Being a lightning Dragon Slayer, Katashi had all the abilities of a lightning Dragon, the Dragon-slaying abilities and the molecular structure of a lightning Dragon. Due to his lightning attribute, he could convert himself to invisible light and run at light speed, though this would be illogical to do in the situation he was in: Katashi was in the human world in front of tons of people.

Converting to light would make the humans scared, which is why he chose to infuse a fraction of his magical-based speed into his base form and run at around thirty miles per hour.

What shook him by surprise when he got there was a hole in the girls' dressing room which Issei and the others would have peeked through, and three male individuals (one of which were familiar to him) running away from a large group of not-fully-mature second-year ladies that were slowly catching up to them.

Noticing that the perverted trio had caused this, he ran up to them in almost two seconds, completely disabled Matsuda and Motohama's motor functions, and then threw Issei to the floor, despite him being the older brother.

Just as he was about to lay one more punch into Issei, the Kendo Club stopped him, with Murayama being the person to do so.

"Katashi-kun. Were you involved in this activity?" Murayama said, holding out a wooden stick-like weapon.

"No. I apologise for my brother and these two idiots.. The two weird ones are pretty much paralyzed for now, and Issei is just damaged. They're all yours." Katashi replied, kicking each individual one over to the girls. After hearing three separate groans, Katashi walked off like it was nothing. Little did he know that a certain red-headed Devil was watching him.

* * *

 **ORC CLUB ROOM**

"Buchou, I have made the tea." Akeno said, handing over a cup of tea to Rias while also getting her own cup of tea.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias replied, gratefully accepting the tea.

She took a sip, and then put it back down on the table, looking out the window at the individual who just single handedly beat up his own brother and temporarily disabled the movement of the other two perverts.

"Akeno, who is that boy?" Rias asked, keeping her gaze locked on to Katashi.

"Ufufu.. Rias-buchou is interested in a boy! Well well, that boy is Katashi Takeda. He's a second-year and only just enrolled with his older brother, Issei Takeda." Akeno replied, also looking out the window to see who Rias was looking it.

"He seems strange, I think he might have a Sacred Gear, though I might be wrong. Can you tell Kiba and Koneko to keep a watch on both of them?" Rias asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"Alright. Makes me all hot knowing that we might have another male in this group.." Akeno said, putting on the most sadistic smile in the history of sadism.

"Akeno. Now is not the time." Rias commented.

* * *

Read. Review. Moo.


End file.
